Life is Never Easy With Lucius
by Isilya
Summary: Narcissa Pov, what does Mrs. Malfoy really think about her husband Lucius. A little look into life in the malfoy manor and what they are really about and like.please r/r(Chapter 3 is up!!after like forever of waiting)
1. A Small Request

I climb into bed alone once more. It's nearly two in the morning, but where is my husband? I'm cold and tired as I slowly pull the covers up over my shivering body. Then I hear the door quietly open. I do not move or even breathe for a moment. I knew it was Lucius. The sound of him quickly and yet ever so quietly undressing lulled me into a blissful daze. I was only when he got into bed that he realized I was awaked. "Sorry I woke you," he said softly kissing the back of my neck sweetly. "I was already awake," I kindly informed him. I turned myself to look at him and spoke, "Why do you bother with that bloody war?" I regretted saying those words as I spoke them and continued on, "You leave in the morning and don't come home 'till late at night. I beg you to stop this madness. Look at yourself in a mirror. You were once proud of your looks, but you no longer have them to be proud of. You also were once proud to have me as your wife and I fear that you may lose that as well." I had shocked him beyond words. Never in our marriage had I questioned the things he did and now I found myself asking a most dangerous one. I must have been showing the shock of my actions in my face just as he was, for he merely said "I love you," and he wrapped his arms around me. Nothing more was said then. We went to sleep, forehead to forehead, chest to chest. Breakfast the next morning was quiet. Neither myself nor Lucius spoke a word to each other. Draco was well aware of the tension between us and sat at the far end of the table. The house-elves had made an elegant breakfast as usual. The three of us ate off our silver plates in silence. When Lucius finished he stood up and looked at me. He had a smile on his face making him seem happy but I knew better, he was filled with disgust of me. I could fell the icy look in his eyes run over my body twice before he left the room. He headed off toward the stairs. "Mum?" I heard Draco call me. "Is everything alright?" I didn't have an answer for him. I myself wasn't sure if everything was alright. I calmly stood up, pushed in my chair and left the room with tears forming in my eyes. As I traveled aimlessly through the manor I could feel tears falling from my eyes. I was sure why I was crying. Nothing had happened. My husband and son were safe. I just couldn't stop the stream of salty liquid from running down my face. It wasn't until an incompetent servant ran into me from behind. "Dee is very sorry Mrs. Malfoy. I wasn't meaning to I swears it," the servant said apologetically as I lifted me hand and slapped it. "Owwwwww!" it cried out. Then coming to its knees the thing happened to mutter something about Lucius. "What about Lucius?!" I spat out angrily at it. "Master is wanting to see you in the study." I kicked the house-elf out of my path and angrily, yet gracefully, walked off to Lucius' study. I arrived to find Lucius sitting in a chair by a large window reading. Upon entering the room I had set aside all feelings and became emotionless. "Ah, my darling wife, we must talk," he said placing the book down. I nodded at him and moved further into the room. Motioning for me to sit in the chair opposite him I did so. There was some tea poured and he pushed a cup toward me. I picked it up and then upon a second thought I placed it back on the table softly with out taking a sip. "Something wrong?" he said. His voice sending chills down my spine. "No. You wished to talk to me?" I said as though I didn't know what he wanted to talk to me about. "Yes. Last night, those things you said, did you mean them?" he smoothly said looking out the window. My mind panicked. I could tell him yes, for he would surely throw a fit. I stood up and sat on the floor next to him. "No," I managed to say, "I was tired and worried, I didn't mean any of it." How could he believe a lie like that? I was always terribly bad at lying. As he turned to look at me it seemed to be an eternity, and I knew I shouldn't have lied. I could see the anger in his eyes. Of the few things he ever asked why did lying have to be one of them. "YOU LYING BITCH!" he shouted at me. At the same time he brought his dragon leather covered hand down to meet my face. I fell back onto the floor and tears poured from my eyes. Couldn't he tell I lied not to hurt his pride? He turned back to look outside as I got up off the floor. Once I had seated myself in the chair opposite him once more I noticed that his eyes were filled with what seemed to be tears. I picked up the green cloth napkin and moved over to him (he looked rather attractive in this state). "Why do you weep?" I asked wiping the tears away. "I do not know. You were right. I look ill and am driving you away from me," he said with his voice shaking. I sat myself on the arm of his chair and he placed his beautiful blonde head in my lap. Without words he knew that I had forgiven, as it was my duty to, and I knew he had for given me. For the next few minutes we sat there in silence together. I ran my fingers through his hair and he sat up. "Thank you." A familiar voice said with such softness that it was almost unnoticeable. "Do you wish to talk about it now?" "Not now," he pulled me off the chair's arm and into his lap and finished, "I don't believe I can tell you without frightening you." Then lack of sleep set in and I drifted off to sleep. My head resting on his perfectly shaped collar bone and arms wrapped around eachother. 


	2. Giving and Forgetiing

Chapter 2  
  
After spending a rather pleasant Sunday with Lucius, Monday was incredibly long. I played several games of chess with Draco (which the cunning boy won), did some shopping, and went to my personal library to read. The book I began reading wasn't very good. To say it was boring would be giving it too much credit.  
  
The sound of a house-elf coming in the room told me that dinner was ready. I slowly dragged myself down the marble stairs to the dinning hall. I sighed as I glanced around to see any signs that Lucius would be eating with Draco and I. There were none to be found.  
  
The doors to the dinning hall opened and I glided in. I sat in my usual seat and dinner was served. Interesting, my dinner seemed to be a plate of diamond jewelry. I stared down at the glistening diamonds topped with a note. I lifted it and read what was written in my husband's beautiful handwriting.  
  
To my darling wife, I am most sorry to not be with you for dinner. I do hope that my gift might make up for my absence tonight. I shall try my hardest to come home before midnight. And please wear the gift that should be lying on our bed. My deepest apologies and with much love, Lucius  
  
I clutched the card to my chest. I was happy to be given this apology gift, but that vain bastard of a husband had forgotten out anniversary. I stood up and made my way to the bedroom. Laid out on the bed was green lace lingerie. I pulled out my wand to light them on fire put then paused. If he wants to forget what today is he was going to pay. Perhaps I can forget something as well.  
  
I spent the remainder of the evening doing everything I could to have a perfect night. I got white rose petals spread all over the room and bed. The finishing touches to the room were its in occupants. I went into the bathroom and put on the lingerie along with a diamond necklace I received earlier.  
  
I was in the bathroom examining my perfect form in the mirror when Lucius came in. I quickly shut the door before he could see me.  
  
"Narcissa, come out here," he commanded.  
  
"Not yet. Get into bed please?" I quickly responded to him.  
  
"Are you wearing your gifts?"  
  
"Yes. They were lovely," I told him happily.  
  
"I'm glad you like them."  
  
"What were they for? Is it some new holiday?" I said, hoping that he would say something about it being our anniversary. If he said anything relating to that everything would be alright.  
  
"Didn't you read my card?" he said with a touch of annoyance in his voice.  
  
"Very quickly."  
  
"I was apologizing for neglecting my family duties to you."  
  
"Oh, well thank you," I said, disguising the disappointment in my voice.  
  
"Are you going to come to bed anytime soon?" Lucius said beginning to sound more annoyed by my procrastinating.  
  
"I'm coming."  
  
I opened the door and stepped out into the candle-lit room. Lucius was admiring his own reflection in the mirror by the bed. He caught my reflection and turned around. I stood there waiting for his response. He moved over to me and ran his pale fingers down the side of my face then cupping my face. His had was cold as it gently brought me to a passionate kiss.  
  
I wrapped my arms around him wondering if I could get my revenge for his forgetting. He put his arm around my waist and the hand once cupping my face had moved down to my breast. I pushed him away, knowing that if I permitted this to continue I wouldn't be able to stop it.  
  
"Don't play hard-to-get, Narcissa." He whined as I got into bed.  
  
"I'm not," came from my mouth with pride and confidence, "I'm just forgetting."  
  
"Forgetting? What are you forgetting?" He said pulling the covers over his body.  
  
"Forgetting how to make love to you," I told him turning over with a smirk.  
  
"Then let me help you to learn again." He pulled my body right against his own.  
  
"No. Any day except for our anniversary would be fine."  
  
"Then where is the problem its not." he stopped mid-sentence. He had realized the day. "I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you.'  
  
"No. This is almost like when you forgot my 18th birthday" I angrily spat at him.  
  
"And you have never forgotten anything?" He said still trying to be kind.  
  
"No, I haven't." I was far to mad to realize the tone in my voice.  
  
"I remember something you forgot." He taunted.  
  
"And what was that?" I responded quickly because of my anger.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So yeah that's it for chapter 2. Please post a review so I can make this better. Give me suggestions or tell me what you like.  
  
Next chapter- what will happen in the end of this fight between Narcissa and Lucius? How will Narcissa react to finding out what she forgot? And who knows what else; I haven't even started to think of that yet. 


	3. Fear in the bedroom

"My birthday," he said. He was quite mad at me now. He wasn't looking at me but I knew his eyes had become slits of rage once more, like they had so many times. "When?" I said much more harshly than intended. "Hogwarts, third year. My 16th birthday," he said smugly. I had turned to face him now and shouted "I had only just then become your friend!" "So you think my birthday isn't important?!" he shouted back at me. At this I tried get out of be, to distance myself from my enraged husband. Lucius grabbed my forearm with a firm hand, and I whimpered for a moment while I gathered my mind. "Lucius, let me go," I said, managing to go back to my normal tone of voice (calm and quiet), "Just let me go," I pleaded with my furious husband. "Let go? Why would I do that before I was finished with you?" "Alright, you win. I was out of my place, I know this. I'm sorry," my voice sounded as though I were pleading with him like this for the first time like this.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N- I know its short and stuff but please r/r for me. I really need to know what I should change and stuff. 


End file.
